The party of Slumber
by BrookeAlex0128
Summary: this is my first fanfiv so please review i will add another chapter when i get reviews. so basicly starfire has a slumber party . the pairings are Robstar bbrae and cybee jinx/kid-flash and argent/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but I wish I did.**

**Please review that would be helpful it's my first story.**

_Starfire's POV:_

I was watching john tucker must die when I realized all the girls were having a party of slumber. I have always wanted to have a party of slumber I thought to myself. I went to fine boy-friend robin to ask if he would allow such an event. He was not in the filing room or his bedroom or the crime research room. I knew exactly where he was the training room. I walked up to the training room to see him currently fighting 3 of our 5ftrobots that were very strong. he had almost got smashed but jumped out of the way only to lock eyes with me. I had turned off the training robots and walked up to him.

**Robins POV: **

I was in the middle of training when I noticed my beautiful girl-friend starfire walking up to me. I walked over to her she kissed my cheek and then I asked, "What's up star." She started to fidget so I knew she wanted something. "oh, um, nothing is the up robin I just wanted to know if I could possibly do the inviting of friends and have the party of slumber?" she was so cute I absolutely loved her I just was nervous to tell her that. I eventually gave in and answered why not right." She squealed and gave me a breath taking kiss. We eventually pulled apart due to oxygen.

**Starfires POV:**

I went back into the tower and called my friends. I invited bumble bee, kole, jinx, raven duh, and argent.

The party of slumber will be in 3 hours. Cyborg helped me set up the decorations and then I made a cake. It turns out I am a very good baker it was just the tameranion food was just well disturbing. I made other foods like shrimp and vegetable &fruit platters along with white chocolate pretzels. When everyone got here we kicked the boys out of the common room and we ate some snacks and talked. Soon we had made up a game to play. You had to run to a team-mates room put on their uniform and come back and model it. Each person got to draw a name out of the basket and then that's the person that had to dress like. You each had 3 minutes. I drew first, and then bumble bee, then raven, then argent, and last jinx. We all flipped our cards over. Jinx had raven, raven had beast-boy, bumble bee had cyborg, argent had me, and I had robin. We set the timer on the stove and when argent used her red hand thing to push start we all took off.

**Bumble bee's POV:**

I ran as fast as I could towards sparkys room. When I opened his door he was in the middle of charging. So I quietly sneaked over to his dresser in drawer 1 there was his metal like body parts. In drawer 4 there was grey sweat shirts I guessed were from a long time ago. I threw one on. And ran towards the main room.

**Starfires POV:**

I went down the hall pass mine beast-boys and cyborgs room straight to robins once I got there I punched in his code (2312) and walked over to his closet grabbing a mask his uniform along with a bow-staff. I hadn't realized he was in the bathroom so when he walked in I blushed and hid the outfit and took off. I left robin very confused.

**Nobody's POV:**

When all the girls got back they looked awesome. The blue brought out jinx's hair and the pink brought out argents hazel eyes. They took plenty of pictures single and groups. Then they sat down and bumble bee said," So starfire how's you and boy wonders relationship coming along?" starfire sat there for a while looking pretty nervous she bit her lip and started, "well…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Just admit it**

**Starfires POV:**

"Well…" I nervously looked around for an excuse of getting out of the boy talk. Jinx urged we to go on, "okay ill make you a deal star if I tell you who I like will you promise to tell me what's up with you and bird boy?" I looked at her in disbelief " but friend jinx I have already discovered that you and friend kid flash are dating also." All the girls giggled while jinx turned bright red she almost matched my hair. Bumble bee confessed," I like sparky. He's strong sweet funny-"raven but in," don't forget a pig that boy eats the whole kitchen in 3 days." Once again we giggled. "Well I can't argue with that." bumble bee had said. We all looked at raven. She raised and eye-brow "what?" argent started talking in her accent," oh come on raven. We all know you like someone." Jinx stated yeah. Pacifically a pointy-eared, fang mouthed green skinned changeling in the titans." Her blush was very visible because of her pale skin. We all burst into laughter.

**With the boys no POV:**

The girls were unaware that the boys were having a party of their own. It was robin cyborg beast-boy and kid-flash. They were watching the security camera in the titan's family room while the girls were in the main room. So yes they were very well spying on the female titans. There were some male titans who were blushing. Those titans were beast-boy and cyborg. Kid-flash soon stated," I knew she was into me." Referring to what jinx had mentioned. They looked back at the screen.

_Starfire- "ok I will do the telling about me and robin."_

Robin leaned in closer as to listen better.

_All the girls nodded and looked straight at starfire. "I am in love with robin, but I'm scarred he is not in love with me."_

Robin thought "she loves me? SHE LOVES ME! OH MAN I GOTTA TALK TO HER" he was almost skipping to the door, he was so happy. But went at a halt when he heard _"alright guys you got it out I'm I like beast boy a lot I just wouldn't call it love." _That's when all four boys ran towards the door.

**With the girls :**

They all sat there in a circle sharing chocolate strawberries and pretzels drinking lemonade giggling and telling secrets, when all of a sudden the room was shaking. And… BOOM all the boys fell on the ground in the door way. The automatic door we had was opening and closing on them. They "casually" got up and walked over to the girls the girls were very confused. Kid-flash walked over towards jinx and grabbed her hand she just followed. The other boys did the same.

**With raven and beast-boy:**

They were in the training room, beats-boy a nervous rack, and raven totally confused. That's when he took a better look and asked," um... Rae why are you wearing my clothes?" raven had so forgot. "Umm..

**With jinx and KF:**

Kid-flash started," look jinx I have been thinking a lot and I came to a conclusion that I…

**With bumble-bee and cyborg: **

"You want to tell me what's going on and why we are in the garage?" bumble –bee asked. Cyborg to a deep breath," !" he said so fast she barley caught it**(this is what he said-Me and the guys were spying on you and the girls then I heard you say I like sparky so I wanted to tell you I like you too)** he was smiling really cheesy Bumble-bee looked at him the said," I CAN'T BELIEVE…

**WITH ROBIN AND STARFIRE:**

They were cuddling on the roof. Fingers locked together in robins lap. They sat in silence for a while. Robin leaned down to kiss starfire. He pulled starfire in his lap and kissed her with as much passion as he could. Man if batman found out he would kill me robin thought. They pulled apart and robin whispered," I…


	3. Chapter 3 the kissing

_**Okay so I just want to thank people for all the reviews I'm getting. Thanks to you guys I've gotten a warm welcome to the fanfic world and the cretin gave me a little idea for this next chapter I hope you like it.**_

_**Argents POV:**_

"oh great now they're going to be all lovey-dovey and snogging" I thought out loud I was sitting in the common room. Alone. By myself. I decided not to stay at the party id feel like the third wheel or in this case the ninth. I slowly got up and headed for the door when I heard a very familiar voice say;" you're not leaving already are you?" I turned around to see non-other than speedy. He walked over to me and said," why would you leave?" I then finally found my voice and answered," I'm going home." He was maybe about 6 inches away from my pale face. We were charming I have to admit. I was about to leave when all of a sudden he grabbed my hand spun me around and smashed his lips to mine. I was caught off guard but instantly caught on. I rapped my arms around his neck while his hands were on my hips. I was melting. Melting from a boy's touch that's never happened.

_**Beast-boys POV:**_

I asked raven why she was wearing my clothes I obviously knew why because I had been spying but she can't know that. I waited for her answer patiently. Raven then stuttered," well umm. You see starfire assigned us all a person by drawing names and i drew your name so then I had to go in your room and dress like you and yeah." She was so cute. I stared at her and she stared at me. Before I knew it we both moved forward and smashed our lips together I heard a POP and knew the light bulb exploded but I didn't care because I love raven even though I might get hurt when she expresses her-self that's okay because as they say **(tee hee that rhymes)** love hurts.

**Kid-flash POV:**

"Look jinx I have been thinking a lot and I came to a conclusion that i… I really think your special and that I have been thinking of you non-stop since the day I met you, remember how I would tease you and mess with you about being a villain? That's because I knew that you weren't a bad person you were just confused, so yeah I really like you." I watched as jinx stared at my she blinked once. Twice. And I was thinking oh no I blew it, until I heard her whisper," I like you too." My head shot straight up eyes wide and I was just completely shocked that's when I felt her grab my neck and pull me head closer so that my lips meet hers. My heart was burning in my chest as I felt her move her lips against mine. Oh how I loved this girl. Even though we were in the bathroom. All of a sudden beast-boy walks in turns straight around says," wow guys sorry to ruin the mood, just don't swallow each other. "Jinx shot his butt with a pink laser thingy. Beast-boy yelped and screamed," dude that hurt my bunions." we laughed together then went back to our earlier activities.

**Cyborg and Bumble-Bee:**

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU LIKE ME BACK!" bee had happily screamed. Cyborg looked like he had pooped his pants because of her tone then he looked like he had just won the lottery because she liked him back. She stared at "sparky" and waited for him to do something. He then said," I don't know what to do." She then shouted, "OH JUST KISS ME ROBO-BOY." He then grabbed her back and unlike the others gently but hungrily put his lips on hers she replied by grabbing his neck and pulling him close.

**Starfire and robin:**

They broke away lips slightly touching. Robin then spoke listen star I really like you and your not only my best-friend but your also my girl-friend so there's something I've been dying to tell you. starfire then butt in ," oh robin are you okay please do not die." Robin chuckled she looked confused he then said," I meant I've been wanting to tell you this star and it's that I absolutely love you." Starfire gasped," Oh robin you are my world I love you too." They went in for a kiss when they heard," oops sorry guys didn't mean to ruin the moment _again_. I'll be leaving. But seriously I got to stop doing that." Beast-boy had spoken. The two titans walked back down to the commons only to be greeted by the rest of their friends. They all played truth or dare and it turns out beast-boy had peed on aqua lad In the Ocean when he was super jealous he was getting the spot light. They all lived happily ever after. Until the morning when all you heard was, "TOFU! MEAT! TOFU! MEAT!"


End file.
